1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine exhaust structure for an exhaust tail pipe or a muffler of a vehicle such as a car, a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exhaust tail pipe 10 for a vehicle such as a car, a motorcycle or the like in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a filter layer 11, and a noise elimination cotton 12. The exhaust gas passing through the filter layer 11 can be filtered and then drained outward. However, most of the exhaust gas is directly drained from the exhaust tail pipe 10 without any pressure back effect whereby the engine has a lower torque at a low rotational speed so that when the car is moved on a slope or is moved at a low rotational speed, the power is not enough due to the low torque of the engine so that the car has to increase its power to climb up the slope fluently, thereby consuming fuel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a turbine exhaust structure for a vehicle, the vehicle comprising an exhaust tail pipe having an inner wall defining a screw hole, and the turbine exhaust structure comprising: a turbine exhaust device secured in the inner wall of the exhaust tail pipe, and a bolt co-operating with a nut for securing the turbine exhaust device in the inner wall of the exhaust tail pipe through the screw hole, wherein,
the turbine exhaust device includes a housing secured in the inner wall of the exhaust tail pipe, a wheel disk secured in the housing, a plurality of catch pieces mounted in the wheel disk and defining a plurality of spaces therebetween, an axle base secured in a central portion of the wheel disk, an axle rod rotatably mounted in the axle base of the wheel disk and having a first end provided with a first vane wheel and a second end provided with a second vane wheel, and two bearings mounted between the axle base and the axle rod.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle comprises a muffler having an inner tube defining a screw hole, and the turbine exhaust structure comprises: a turbine exhaust device secured in the inner tube of the muffler, and a bolt co-operating with a nut for securing the turbine exhaust device in the inner tube of the muffler through the screw hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.